Interruptions
by FrivolousFlare
Summary: Kole loves Jericho and Jericho loves Kole. Simple, right? It's the day that they've both decided to tell each other their feelings, if only they would stop being interrupted... JeriKole story! R&R Please!


**So, I decided to do a proper JeriKole one shot. Not a songfic, nor one where someone **_**dies,**_** because they're just tragic.**

**So, what's as different as tragedy as a comedy? Well, my poor attempt anyway. Mind you, it could be so bad that it'll be more tragic than my tragic one. **

**BTW, **_**Italics are thoughts!**_

**I don't own Teen Titans! I will when it's put back on TV. **

**JERIKOLE!**

_Okay Kole, calm down. You can do this. _

Kole was sitting in her temporary room in Titans tower. She was trying to calm herself down. Today was the day she would tell Jericho how she really felt about him.

_Just tell him and leave. That's all you need to do. Calm…_

However, she wasn't exactly the best at being calm.

Taking a deep breath, she left the room.

_~Somewhere else~_

_Breath in, breath out, breath in, breath out._

Jericho was also sitting in his room. Beside him was a piece of neatly folded paper. His guitar was lying on the bed. He had not played it at all that day. It was very rare for Jericho to not be playing his guitar in his free time.

_Okay, give her the note and then walk away. But that might seem a bit rude. Maybe…wait to see her reaction? No…_

Today was the day he had promised himself to confess to Kole. Note in hand and a pounding heart, he walked out of the room.

_~In some random corridor~_

Kole walked down a corridor, looking for Jericho. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't see someone else walking down the same corridor until she found herself in somebody's arms. Looking up, she was very surprised to see Jericho's face, inches from hers.

"Oh! Sorry Jericho, I wasn't looking where I was going." Jericho released her and waved it off.

"Erm, I need to talk to you. Can we go to the roof?" Kole looked around, not wanting to be overheard or interrupted by any sneaky or lingering Titans. Jericho nodded and pulled out a notepad and pen from his pocket. He carried them everywhere as not all of the Titans could understand sign language. He jotted something down and handed the paper to Kole as they walked to the roof.

'_**I need to tell you something too. But you can go first.'**_

The two sat down next to each other on the roof and gazed at the glistening sea for a few seconds. Kole cleared her throat and turned to Jericho. Her heart was going berserk in her chest. She was expecting it to go flying out any second now.

"Okay, Jericho. There's something I need to-" Kole hadn't got one sentence out when something green came through the door to the roof.

"You didn't see me. I am not in Robin's closet and I didn't tell you that I'm not there…" Beast Boy said 'mysteriously' before going back down again. Kole and Jericho shrugged to each other. Neither had the foggiest idea what had just happened.

"Okay, as I was saying. There's something I need to te-"

Kole was interrupted yet again when the door burst open.

"Where's Beast Boy." Raven asked coldly. Kole felt sorry for the green boy for a second before answering.

"Robin's closet."

"Thank you." Raven walked back down and went off to find the changeling who had stolen her book for the third time that week.

"Poor Beast Boy. Anyway, I need to tell you-"

"Does either of you two want pizza?" Cyborg asked through the door. When Kole answered 'NO!' he said a quick 'BOOYAH!' before going downstairs.

"Okay, I need to tell you some-"

"Would either of you two like to try some glirtenbyz?" Starfire came on to the roof holding a plate topped with purple goo.

"Err, no thanks Starfire. Maybe Robin will want some." Starfire flew out again, humming some Tamaranian song. Before Kole could even get one word out of her mouth, two white blurs zoomed past her, placed an object on the very edge before zipping out again. Kole and Jericho looked closer at the object to see it was a mirror.

"Strange. Why did they put a mirror on the roof?"

Then Bumblebee's head popped out from behind the door, before disappearing inside. Kole looked confused. The door then opened and an annoyed Speedy came out with messy hair. He walked past them and picked up the mirror and walked out again.

"Okay, Jericho. I need to tell you something-"

This time Robin came through the door.

"What are you two doing?"

"Just talking." Kole answered. Robin looked them over before slowly walking out backwards.

"Okay…I need to tell you that-" Kole put her hand in face as Argent and Hotspot opened the door.

"Oh! Looks like this place is taken. Sorry you two." Argent apologised as she dragged Hotspot down again.

Kole didn't even bother trying. A moment later, Aqualad came out in all of his glory. He walked to the front of the tower, stretched up and dived into the water way below. Kole and Jericho exchanged confused looks and they watched him cut through the air, performing flips and such before slicing through the surface of the water.

"OKAY! DOES ANYONE _ELSE_ WANT TO INTERRUPT US?" Kole shouted, looking around.

Silence.

"Okay, Jericho, I l-"

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

_**BEEP**_

Kole groaned as the alarm sounded throughout the tower. Blinking red lights flickered beside the door. Jericho rolled his eyes and handed her the note before running off. Kole opened the piece of paper. Her eyes widened as she read it.

'_**I love you'**_

She felt a sudden warmness spread throughout her body a she read it. A smile came to her face. She put the note in her pocket and left to find the mute guitarist.

**I know you're probably thinking **_**'She could've done way more than that**_**' well, I don't care. I was proud of it and that's enough for me. It was kind of late when I came up with the idea. **

**Also, yes, I know it was kind of choppy and didn't flow properly. Please don't start saying **

'**It was choppy and didn't flow properly' **

**Because I just said that. I don't mind if you say **

'**This part didn't flow. It would look better if instead of …. You put ….'**

**That would be so much more useful!**

**Review please!**


End file.
